


Common Ground

by Bellakitse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek sighs a sad sigh and almost yearns for the days when Stiles was scared of him. Expect not really because having Stiles’ trust and love is probably one of the best things that’s happened in his not so great life and in order to continue having that he would do anything. Including ‘meeting’ a man that arrested him once.</p><p>.......</p><p>Derek re-meets the Sheriff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Trope-Meet the parents.

Stiles thinks it’s hysterical, Derek thinks that if he wasn’t as head over heels for the teenager he’d dump him on the spot for finding this even remotely funny. He tell him so and all it earn him is a smug smirk that says _‘yeah right.’_

Derek sighs a sad sigh and almost yearns for the days when Stiles was scared of him. Expect not really because having Stiles’ trust and love is probably one of the best things that’s happened in his not so great life and in order to continue having that he would do anything. Including ‘meeting’ a man that arrested him once.

The thing is he knows the Sheriff, see the arresting part of their history, but he knows him for more than that. Derek remembers the man from when he was just a deputy, a kind man who placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder and in a low had told him and Laura how sorry he was for the news he was giving them, letting Laura cling to him as she cried for their family while he helplessly stood still in stock looking on. It’s been long enough for Derek to appreciate his kindness. And he’s gotten to know him now that the werewolf is out of the bag. The man is fair and right, he’s sarcastic and smart like his son. He likes the Sheriff and he was starting to think the man liked him back. Maybe he did until he discovered that his son makes Derek hot and now every time he looks at Derek his hand twitches like he going to reach for his side arm. He’s pretty sure the man is getting wolfbane bullets from Argent.

“It’s going to be fine,” Stiles interrupts his silent descend into paranoia, his hand carding through Derek’s hair as he leans against him on Derek’s couch. Derek can’t help the content sound that escapes his throat, he loves Stiles’ hands, strong and warm and sure. “He just wants you to join us for dinner, a re-meeting under the new parameters of our relationship.”

The delivery makes Derek believe that the words were given to Stiles exactly like that, he sighs again turning his face into the slope of Stiles neck, his arm lightly resting across the teen’s stomach. “Just so you know,” he says into Stiles’ skin smiling inwardly when Stiles shudders and the hand that is still in Derek’s hair tightens. “I blame you for this.”

“How do you figure?”

“If you hadn’t been distracting me the other day your father wouldn’t have caught us on his couch making out like a bunch of teenagers, he wouldn’t know, he would still like me instead of looking at me like I’m target practice.”

Stiles snorts inelegantly, shaking with silent laughter causing Derek to pull back to look up at him, he tries to give him his best glare, but like the days of Stiles being scared of him are gone so are the days where he can keep a straight face around Stiles. These days Stiles laughing and smiling the fond smile he’s giving him now turns him into a pathetic sap with a flutter in his stomach for being on the receiving end of that look. “You are so dramatic.”

Derek tries for a sour look that leaves quickly and ends in a pout. “Let’s see you say that again when I get shot at.”

Stiles has the nerve to roll his eyes at him, he really doesn’t know what he sees in the kid. “My dad is not going to shoot you, for one he is not crazy, he is the sheriff, he knows that law. For another he knows how fond I am of you and that shooting you would upset me greatly.”

Derek grins at the words, leaning back in he lets his nose rub against Stiles cheek as his lips graze his jaw. “It would upset you greatly?”

Stiles lets out a chuckle that turns into a soft moan, his eyes closing as Derek nips at his jawline. “You are ridiculous, how did I not know that before we started dating?”

“That’s because I wasn’t,” Derek answers as he moves, maneuvering Stiles until he’s spread out on the couch underneath him. “It’s all the time I’ve spent with you and your best buddy, it’s rubbed off on me.”

“On behalf of Scott I am offended,” Stiles answers while his hands find their way under Derek’s shirt and trace his tattoo.

“Not on your behalf?”

“ _Please_ ,” Stiles lets out sarcastically. “Like I don’t know I am the light of your life, you didn’t mean it in a bad way with me.”

Derek raises an eyebrow at him which earns him a sassy smile. “You think very highly of yourself.”

Stiles shrugs. “It’s just the truth.”

Derek shakes his head smiling down at him and doesn’t bother with a response, he has better things to do with his mouth anyway.

*

The thing is Stiles isn’t wrong, he means the world to Derek which is why even though he knows it is going to be awkward, he doesn’t make a fuss and goes to one of the most uncomfortable dinners anyone has ever experienced. Scott can shut up, his dinners with the Argents aren’t worse than the Sheriff giving him a steely glare from across the Stilinski dinner table while Stiles acts like he’s suddenly Martha fucking Stewart, fussing with napkin holders, which given the frown the Sheriff gives them he’s probably never seen them before.

The conversation is stilted but at least the steak on his plate his good. That also seems to be an odd occurrence given the Sheriff’s look of disbelief at his own plate.

“Don’t get used to it,” Stiles says around a piece of meat. “This is a special occasion, tomorrow its back to steamed chicken and veggies.”

Derek would smile at the honest to god pout on the Sheriff’s face, but once again the object of the night is not to get shot. “It’s great Stiles, thank you.” He tries politely.

“I know how much you like your meat,” Stiles answers with a smirk that grows when Derek chokes on the food in his mouth. The little shit is trying to get him killed, all his words of love have been nothing but _lies_.

“Stiles,” the Sheriff sighs but Derek can see the smile on his own lips. Fucking Stilinski men.

“Just trying to get the ball rolling,” Stiles says innocently. “It’s a ‘meet the parent’ dinner after all.”

“You thought innuendos about meat would help?” Derek can’t help but ask.

“It got you to react like something other than Stepford boyfriend. All night with the super politeness, it was getting scary man.”

“Manners is Stepford?” Derek asks incredulously. “I’m amazed by your mind sometimes.”

“You should be amazed by it all the time, honestly,” Stiles says primly, his grin betraying him.

Derek shakes his head, not being able to help his own smile, feeling the tension leaving him a bit, looking across the table he sees the Sheriff as he studies them, not smiling himself but he’s less hostile when his eyes meet Derek’s.

They through the rest of the main meal and Derek tries to help collecting the plates but Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him and tells him and his father to sit while he gets the dessert ready.

“I guess that means it’s time for me to make my pitch on why you should be okay with this,” Derek starts once Stiles leaves the room, meeting the Sheriff’s gaze head on.

The Sheriff leans back on his chair and spread his arms. “Wow me.”

Derek smirks lightly at the gesture, so similar to something Stiles would do. “You know I could tell you all the ways I’m good for Stiles but honestly if you want those points you’re going to have to ask your son, I think he’s the only one who knows them, I know I can’t really think of any but they have to be there if he’s willing to keep me around. I _can_ tell you how good he is for me, how he’s a stubborn ass who doesn’t give up on me when other would and have, how he blurts things out like earlier that make me want to light myself on fire in embarrassment but also make me smile and that he does it because he knows once I get over it I can relax. I can tell you that he’s kind and protective of those loves and somehow despite my best efforts I made the list. I can tell you he challenges me, throws things back in my face when he thinks I’m wrong and it’s amazing given what I am. I can tell you it scares the crap out of me how fearless he is but I also admire him for it. I can tell you all the ways he makes my life better and that I will do anything to keep that in my life, which means I will do anything to keep him happy and safe. This might not come off as completely healthy but Stiles is vital to my happiness so his happiness is everything to me. He means everything to me. I can also tell you that I am going to get you to like me, he wants that even though he made light of this whole dinner, so that’s going to happen.”

The Sheriff who has been quiet until now quirks an eyebrow at that. “You think so?”

Derek shrugs. “I said Stiles is a stubborn ass, he says it’s one of the things we have in common.”

“Hmm,” the Sheriff hums agreeing. “If you come to dinner again can you get him to make steak again?”

Derek studies the look on the man’s face and finds a mischievous glint in his eyes.

He smiles which the Sheriff returns.

“I think we’ll get along fine Derek, just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I [tumble](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/), it's a sickness.


End file.
